valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Marc Laidlaw
thumb|200pxMarc Laidlaw (* 1960 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien, Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika)' '''ist ein US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller und ehemaliger Videospiel-Designer. Seine Werke reichen genremäßig von cyberpunk-orientiertem Science-Fiction bis hin zu Horror. Zu seinen bekanntesten Werken zählen die Romane ''Dad's Nuke und The 37th Mandala sowie die Handlung der Half-Life-Reihe, die er als Mitarbeiter der Valve Corporation schrieb. Bis zu seinem Ruhestand im Januar 2016 war er eine zentrale Persönlichkeit für Informationen über den [[Zukunft der Half-Life-Reihe|Fortgang der Half-Life-Spiele]]. Leben Frühe Jahre Marc Laidlaw wurde 1960 in Los Angeles geboren und wuchs dort und in Laguna Beach auf, wo er ab 1970 lebte. Er besuchte die Universität von Oregon, wo er zunächst das Programmieren von Lochkarten-Computern erlernen wollte. Dessen entmutigt fing er an Kurzgeschichten zu schreiben und verfasste seinen ersten Roman, Dad's Nuke, der erstmals 1985 veröffentlicht wurde. Zwar folgten diesem in den nächsten Jahren diverse weitere Romane, seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente sich Laidlaw jedoch noch als Gerichtsschreiber in San Francisco. Während seiner Zeit in San Francisco spielte Laidlaw zwar Computer- und Arcadespiele, war davon jedoch nicht wirklich fasziniert. Erst die Veröffentlichung des Titels Myst im Jahre 1996 änderte seine Ansicht. Er war von dem Spiele regelrecht besessen und kaufte sich einen neuen Computer, um es bei sich zu Hause spielen zu können. Unter Eindruck dieses neuen Hobbys schrieb er The Third Force, einen Roman, welcher auf der für das Spiel''' Gadget'' entwickelten Welt basierte. Laidlaws persönliches Lieblingsspiel ist bis heute Dark Project: Der Meisterdieb.John Yan (27. Oktober 2003): Valve Software Interview : Marc Laidlaw. Abgerufen am 22. Januar 2016. Mitarbeiter bei Valve Die Arbeit mit Gamedesignern verleitete ihn dazu, selber an dem Designen eines richtigen Spieles mitzuwirken. Am 14. Juli 1997 trat er dem sehr jungen Entwicklerstudio Valve bei, das gerade in der Entwicklung von ''Half-Life'' steckte.Valve acquires Worldcraft and welcomes Ben Morris and Marc Laidlaw to development team (14. Juli 1997). Abgerufen am 22. Januar 2016. Laidlaw schrieb die Storyline und half bei dem Design des Spieles.' '''Später arbeite er auch noch an den Erweiterungen zu ''Half-Life, dem Nachfolger ''Half-Life 2 und dessen Episoden mit, wobei sein genauer Beitrag zu diesen nicht ganz klar ist. Die späteren Episoden wurden in Zusammenarbeit mit den Betreibern von Old Man Murray, Erik Wolpaw und Chet Faliszek, mit denen er sich bei Valve ein Büro teilte, geschrieben. Die drei Autoren schrieben auch die Geschichte von Portal. Er erklärte zu Wolpaw und Faliszek in einem persönlichem Blog: "Jahrelang waren Chet und Erik legendäre Gestalten mit einem mythischem Status für mich. Noch immer sind sie dies, aber inzwischen kann ich Dinge über meine Schulter nach ihnen werfen und sie damit treffen." Ab Mai 2012 betrieb Marc Laidlaw ein Twitter-Konto namens BreenGrub, über das er ab und an Nachrichten postete. Laidlaw selbst bezeichnete seine Arbeit an dem Konto als Fanfiktion zu Dr. Breen und verneinte, dass es sich dabei um eine Werbemaßnahme zu einem neuen Titel der Reihe oder Trollerei handele. Die Posts des Kontos wurden scheinbar aus Sicht von Dr. Breen formuliert, der das Ende von Half-Life 2 überlebt hat und in einen neuen Körper eingesetzt wurde. Das Profilbild des Kontos zeigte die ungenutzte Textur einer Advisor-Larve aus Episode Two.Jeremy Peel (2012): Half-Life writer Marc Laidlaw goes back to Breen with fanfiction Twitter account. Abgerufen am 13. Januar 2016. in Fankreisen löste das Konto Kanon-Debatten aus. Der letzte Post von BreenGrub geschah am 06. Juli 2014. Auf der offiziellen Homepage von Valve wurde seine Funktion bis zu seinem Ausstieg folgend beschrieben: "Marc Laidlaw trat Valve 1997 bei. Mit seiner Erfahrung als Autor von schräger Fiktion trug er die Geschichte von Half-Life bei. Er schrieb alleine an Half-Life und Half-Life 2 und fungierte als Hauptautor der Half-Life 2-Episoden, für die er von einer literarischen Truppe in Form von Chet und Erik unterstützt wurde. Unter seinen Romanen befinden sich Titel wie Dad's Nuke, Neon Lotus, Kalifornia, The Orchid Water und der preisgekrönte The 37th Mandala, als auch The Third Force (ein Roman, der in der surrealen Welt des japanischen Spieles Gadget spielt)." Im Januar 2016 bestätigte Marc Laidlaw in einer E-Mail an einen Fan, dass er seine Vollzeitstelle bei Valve aufgebe und sich wieder seinem Dasein als einfacher Schriftsteller zuwenden wolle. Sein Ausscheiden aus dem Entwicklerstudio führte zu Spekulationen über den Entwicklungsstand eines neuen Half-Life-Titels. Laidlaw betonte in der E-Mail jedoch, dass er die Firma vor allem altersbedingt verlasse und sich dem Stresse der Branche entziehen wolle. Er äußerte, dass die Zukunft von Half-Life nicht mehr in seiner Hand liege und er sich nicht aus Differenzen mit Valve in den Ruhestand begebe, da die Firma zu seinem zweiten Zuhause geworden sei.Tobias Ritter (08. Januar 2016): Half-Life - Story-Autor Marc Laidlaw verlässt Valve. Abgerufen am 13. Januar 2016. Kurz nach seinem Abschied von Valve wurde sein Mitarbeiter-Eintrag auf der offiziellen Seite der Firma geändert und mit "Eine Erinnerung an Marc Laidlaw" ("A memory of Marc Laidlaw") betitelt, bei dem es sich um ein Zitat des Allwissenden Vortigaunts handelt: : "The way ahead is dark for the moment. What seems to you a sacrifice is merely, to us, an oscillation. We do not fear the interval of darkness. We are a tapestry woven of vortessence. It is the same for you if only you would see it. How many are there in you? Whose hopes and dreams do you encompass? Could you but see the eyes inside your own, the minds in your mind, you would see how much we share. We are you, Freeman. And you are us."Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter von Valve. Abgerufen am 22. Januar 2016. : "Der Weg, der vor uns liegt, ist noch verhüllt. Was wie Selbstaufopferung wirkt, ist für uns nur ein Schicksalsschwung. Wir fürchten das Intervall der Dunkelheit nicht. Wir sind ein Muster, gewebt aus der Vortessenz. Das Gleiche gilt für ihn, könnte er es nur sehen. Wie viele sprechen durch ihn? Welche Hoffnung und Träume umfasst er? Wenn er die Augen in sich sähe, die Geister im Geiste, er wüsste, dass er wie wir ist. Wir sind Dr. Freeman. Und er ist wir." Nach Valve Laidlaw erregte im August 2017 erneut großes Aufsehen, als er in seinem Blog eine grobe Zusammenfassung für die mögliche Handlung von ''Half-Life 2: Episode Three'', in Form eines fiktiven Briefes mit dem Titel Epistle 3, veröffentlichte. Auf die Frage nach Details zu der Verbindung von Alyx Vance und dem G-Man reagierte Laidlaw mit der Aussage, dass er dazu nicht viel sagen könne, da Valve diese Thematik möglicherweise selbst noch aufgreifen wolle.Michael Herold (25. August 2017): Half-Life 2: Episode 3 - Valve-Autor verrät mögliche Story-Details. Abgerufen am 25. August 2017. Bibliographie * Dad's Nuke (1985) * Neon Lotus (1988) (nominiert für den Phillip K. Dick Award 1988) * Kalifornia (1993) * The Orchid Eater (1994) * The 37th Mandala (1996) (nominiert für den World Fantasy Award 1997 und ausgezeichnet mit dem Horror Guild Award 1997) * The Third Force: A Novel of Gadget (1996, basierend auf Gadget) * Er schrieb auch eine Serie über einen Barden namens Gorlen Vizenfirth: ** Dankden (October/November 1995, Fantasy & Science Fiction Magazine) ** Catamounts (September 1996, Fantasy & Science Fiction Magazine) ** Childrun (August 2008, Fantasy & Science Fiction Magazine) ** Quickstone (March 2009, Fantasy & Science Fiction Magazine) ** Songwood * Laidlaw 'schrieb des Weiteren dutzende Kurzgeschichten Trivia * Sein Name erscheint als Easteregg auf einem Schließfach in Sektor C. Dazu kann man, im Schließfach von Gordon Freeman, zwei Romane von Marc Laidlaw finden: ''The Orchid Eater und The 37th Mandala. Der Roman The Third Force lässt sich auch in den Spieldateien finden, wurde jedoch nicht ins Spiel implementiert. In Anlehnung an das erste Spiel lässt sich in Half-Life 2, in Elis Labor in Black Mesa East, der Roman The Extreme Aggrogato von Marc Laidlaw finden, der allerdings rein fiktional ist. * Mit Gabe Newell und Erik Wolpaw war Laidlaw in einer Dokumentation über die Valve-Snackbar zu sehen. * Marc Laidlaw gab einmal an, dass er das bekannte Sci-Fi-Franchise Star Wars nicht möge.Joe Dodson (13. Oktober 2007): By Design - Half-Life 2: Orange Box. Abgerufen am 21. Januar 2016. * In Portal 2 ist Laidlaw versteckt als Stimme von Doug Rattmann zu hören - auch wenn dieser nie auftritt. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Offizieller Blog von Marc Laidlaw *Datei:Favikon_FB.png Marc Laidlaw auf Facebook *Datei:Favikon_Twitter.png BreenGrub auf Twitter Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Autoren Kategorie:Entwickler Kategorie:Valve